


Warm California Sun

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, USUKUS, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: A nice day for a nice family to be out on the boardwalk.





	Warm California Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomisweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomisweets/gifts).



> Made for tomisweets!
> 
> :D Happy womb freedom!!!

Seagulls screeched loudly all across the sky. The sounds of people chattering and the laughter of children filled the air. A salty sea breeze blew past Alfred’s hair and tickled his nose. Oh yes, this was going to be an excellent day at the boardwalk, he could already tell. What boardwalk, one might ask? Well naturally the Santa Cruz Boardwalk! He could already see the rides and games from the parking lot of their hotel.

The sound of footsteps behind him captured Alfred’s attention, his smile growing wide at the sunscreened skin of his eight year husband, Arthur, and his stepson Peter, who was turning eleven this year. Both of them had these impressive eyebrows that, if he was honest, Alfred found completely adorable. The main difference between the two of them right now was his husband’s scowling face was the exact opposite of Peter’s excited grin. He’d been waiting all year for this trip, ever since Alfred had announced it as their family vacation spot for the summer. Arthur was less enthusiastic, though that was mostly due to his aversion to crowds and extended periods in the sun. Such a shame that his beautiful skin was burnt so easily.

“Dad come onnnn! Faster!” Peter whined as he tugged Arthur's arm, though the older man just kept up his casual pace.

“Oh hush, it's not like the boardwalk is going to fly away.” Arthur replied, then began to chide his son, “Besides, I still have to sunscreen your face. If you get impatient and run off, your face will burn and we will have to leave early, understand?”

Alfred just chuckled, walking over and clapping them both on the back. “That's right! If you put your sunblock on now, that's more time to run around out here before you gotta re-apply!” He kneeled next to Peter and whispered, “We both know your dad looks like an angry lobster when he burns. Don't wanna have to smother him in aloe every night, right?”

Peter made a face at that thought. “Ew no. I don't want it on me neither, it stinks!”

“Then I suggest you hold still and let me finish.” Arthur had crossed his arms, waiting for their little ‘whispered’ conversation to end.

A little embarrassed, Alfred laughed it off. They were soon all ready for fun in the sun! Naturally, Alfred challenged his stepson to a race down the empty sidewalk, much to Arthur's annoyance. It was worth it to the two ‘children’ though, even if they were lectured after it. Before long, the entrance to the boardwalk itself was in range, and Alfred had his wallet out and ready to pay for food, games, candy, and any other necessities.

The very first attraction that caught Peter's eye had been the dart throwing game, where one only has to pop enough balloons with the darts they are given to win a prize. He was just a little too short for the counter, so they had to get a stool for him to stand on and throw. Alfred had an arm around Arthur, just watching him play. He laid his head on his husband's, thankful for them being about the same height. Made it easier for him to sneak a kiss while Peter wasn't looking.

“Dad, Papa, I did it!!” Peter shouted, interrupting their little smooch session, which had Arthur flustered and Alfred grinning.

“Well I'll be, you sure did! What prize are ya gonna pick?” Alfred took a step closer to see where Peter was pointing.

His prize looked like a giant white puffball in a little top hat. Oddly enough, it had eyebrows much like Peter and Arthur's. Weird, but cool at the same time! Peter held onto his prize tightly, practically squealing in delight. He was soon pulling Arthur along towards the rides, Alfred following them with a laugh. Seeing as his husband wasn't much of one for roller coasters and the like, Alfred took Peter's hand instead and got in line with him. Arthur, meanwhile, stayed back to take pictures and hold Peter's prize.

The day continued much like that, until it was almost sunset. They'd been on almost every ride, every water slide, played every game, and even went down to the beach for a spell before little Peter had tuckered out, now asleep as Alfred carried him on his shoulders. Arthur slipped his hand into Alfred's, bringing it to his lips to kiss the ring. That said more than any amount of words ever could.

With another whole week of vacation left, Alfred couldn't help but look forward to it, and all that would come after.


End file.
